A Touch Of Heaven
"A Touch Of Heaven" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story One morning after his final return from Psychelia, Empath woke up early to see his fellow Tapper coming back to the village with a very big smile on his face. "Ahhhh...smurf o' the morning to you, my fellow Empath," Tapper greeted as soon as he saw Empath. "Salutations, my fellow Tapper," Empath greeted back. "What seems to make you so happy this morning?" "Oh, the same thing that makes me happy every morning...being alone in the presence of the Almighty during my time of prayer and worship," Tapper said. "Sometimes it's so intimate and pleasurable, it's like being smurfed a touch of heaven while I'm still here on this earth." "This smurf knows that your private time of prayer and worship gives you pleasure, but this smurf has no idea that it would give you the same sensation as two creatures having intimate pleasure with one another, as this smurf is sensing from you," Empath said. "Then you don't know what you're smurfing out on, my friend," Tapper said. "To be intimate with the Almighty is the greatest pleasure that I have ever smurfed to know from Him. As David would say of his friend Jonathan, His love to me is wonderful, surpassing that of the love of women." "Surpassing the love of women?" Empath asked, uncertain of what to think about that statement. "Aye, it's such a beautiful thing that the Almighty would smurf so highly of me as if I'm the only person in the world that He is smurfing about...and yet I know that I'm not the only person in the world that He smurfs the same way for, for there are many smurfed by His name who He considers His beloved," Tapper said. "It's amazing to think that this Almighty of yours can love you so exclusively and yet He can love others the same way," Empath said. "Yet this smurf can't help feeling that being with Smurfette exclusively is the only thing that can complete this smurf as a living being." "The Almighty did create the first woman so that man can be complete, that they would be united as one flesh, but the Almighty Himself is the only being who can complete both man and woman so that we could be united as one spirit," Tapper said. "Which reminds me of a question that Jesus answered the Sadducees, which was the story of seven brothers who in turn married the same woman until each of them died, smurfing her with no offspring, and then finally the woman herself died. The question they smurfed was: who of the seven brothers would the woman belong to at the resurrection of the dead, for they all had her as their wife?" "This smurf would be curious as to what Jesus' answer would be to this question," Empath said. "Well, the Lord said to them that they didn't know the Scriptures or the power of God, that at the resurrection, nobody will marry or be given in marriage, for they will be just like the angels in heaven," Tapper said. "Imagine that...being like the angels in heaven, smurfing beside the Almighty for all eternity, eager to smurf His bidding and to smurf His praises. If being intimate with Him while I'm still living is that great of a pleasure, imagine what being with Him all the time in heaven will be like." "This smurf would be at a loss of words to explain being in a constant state of ecstasy with the Almighty when it's your time to be with Him," Empath said. "Precisely, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "I know that you and all my fellow Smurfs still ache for the moment of smurfing intimate pleasure with Smurfette while you're still on this earth, and I don't blame you for smurfing that way. But to me, it's just mere sorrows compared to smurfing the greatest pleasure of all, when the Almighty will smurf all His saints to Him at the time when His Son smurfs again to this earth, when there will be nothing in creation that will cause any sorrow or pain...just endless smurfs of joy and peace." "It's just hard for this smurf to see that as being the greatest pleasure when this smurf has yet to experience that private moment of intimacy with Smurfette," Empath said. "I will continue to pray for you, Empath, that you and the other Smurfs will see that when you smurf the Almighty as the greatest pleasure in your life, He will be everything that you will ever need," Tapper said. Notes * The Scripture passage Tapper is referring to is Matthew 22:23-33, Mark 12:18-27, and Luke 20:27-40. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles